The Journey's Half The Fun
by RoslinFanatic
Summary: Follow up to Taking Chances! Amy is now a mother, Laura and Bill are together, and the fleet will face the challenges that are New Caprica!
1. Catching up

The return from Kobal had gone smoothly and the fleet was filled with chatter about the new born baby. Cottle had checked her out and confirmed she was 100% healthy, but that Amy had needed stitches for the bullet wound, rest, and other than that she would be fine. Three months had passed and there was now a smooth routine to every day life.

The fleet was traveling while scouting for a star system to match the one shown on Kobol. When a planet with supplies would pop up the fleet would stop and take advantage.

Cylons showed up only occasionally now, and for the most part the fleet was at peace. Laura and Bill still had hectic schedules, Lee wasn't around to often, Zak and Kara were finally going to get married, and Amy was enjoying life as a new mom with her daughter. Amy had made certain that Sharon was allowed to stay with her, and although Laura and Bill disliked the idea, they knew there was no arguing with Amy.

Laura had maintained her same quarters while working on her relationship with Bill. They were still not as close as they had once been, and were taking things very slowly. Billy had moved in with Dee as their relationship progressed. Amy's new quarters where half way between Bill's and Laura's. It was a bit larger with enough room for two beds, a crib, a desk, a couch, and a small book shelf.

The head was about the same as her old one, but she didn't mind. Her and Sharon would get up and play cards, play with the baby, and Amy would slip away when Helo came to visit.

Sharon was not allowed to leave Amy's quarters unless it was to go to sickbay or unless Bill had requested her to talk. Sharon didn't mind because she wasn't alone. Her stomach was beginning to show and she was great with Asteria. Asteria had become the center of the entire Roslin/Adama family, and most of the crew for that matter. She was the only child on Galactica and got all the attention. Amy would take her out around Galactica but she had yet to go to any of the other ships with her, and had not left her either.

During Helo's visits to Sharon, Amy would go down to the hanger bay to see Cally and the Chief, then she would head to CIC where Bill would take Asteria and Amy would catch up with Dee.

Even Saul Tigh would hold the infant and his face would light up. His wife had returned and Amy detested her. So whenever Ellen Tigh was around Asteria was in either Amy or Laura's arms, and they would make a quick escape using Asteria as an excuse. Amy would then go spend some time with Laura and do some work, but then would head back to her quarters until it was time for Family dinners which happened every two days unless something came up.

The fleet was peaceful, and everything seemed to be going well.


	2. Chapter 1

Amy was making her way to Laura's quarters to get some work done and visit with her mom when she ran into Kara. "Hey lil mama! Hi Asteria."

Kara walked over and grabbed the baby. "Hey Kara where are you heading?"

She nodded in the direction of Laura's quarters, "Same place as you. I told your mom I would stop by before going out on CAP. You're going to the party on Cloud Nine tomorrow right?"

Amy gave her that are you kidding me look "Kara I can't. I have Asteria and besides I think me and mom are just going to spend the evening together."

Kara shook her head, "Oh no your mom's going. Bill asked if she was going, and the press has asked. She has to or it would look weird, and I think Bill is hoping she will be his date."

Amy nodded, "Well they will have fun, but I can't go."

Kara pleaded, "Please I'm sure we could find a very suitable baby sitter."

That made Amy think, "You know what I have one in mind, and I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising though."

Kara smiled as they opened the hatch and saw Laura sitting at her desk. Amy walked over and gave Laura a kiss on the cheek before pouring herself a glass of water and sitting on the couch. "Hey hun, where is that gorgeous granddaughter of mine?"

Kara walked over and placed Asteria in Laura's arms. For Kara the sight of Laura with a baby in her arms was no big thing, but Amy relished in the picture before her. "Oh my you're getting bigger honey."

Amy smiled at her daughter. Asteria had come out with all the Roslin traits. Red hair with sparkling green eyes there was no resemblance to her father what so ever, and Amy was thankful for that. Laura stood from her desk and laid on the blanket sprawled across the floor. Asteria was lying next to her, and Laura had taken the make shift toy Zak had made for her and began to jingle it above.

With limited options Zak had gone down to the hanger deck and gotten some scraps that were not being used. Asteria's toy was a circler ring with string attached holding nuts and bolts. "So Lolly how's your day going?"

If looks could kill Kara would have dropped dead from the look Laura gave her. "Gods I have to deal with the Frakkin press and Quorum over this whole Colonial Day party, and they want to know what happened on Kobol. We haven't said anything yet about Asteria's birth. It's just frustrating."

Asteria started to fuss and Laura smiled to Amy, "I think your daughter is hungry."

Amy rolled her eyes as Laura handed Asteria to her. "You know she's my daughter, I'm with her 24/7, and yet I still can't tell the difference between her cries. It's not fair that you're so good at knowing."

Laura and Kara both laughed, "It's because I have years of experience."

Amy grabbed a smaller blanket to cover herself and got situated to feed Asteria. Laura moved to sit on the couch, "So Lolly about the party. I was wondering if I could maybe borrow a dress or something from you. All I have is my tanks and my uniforms."

Laura giggled as she got up and went to her storage locker where her clothes were. She grabbed one of the few dresses she had and handed it to Kara. Kara held it up to herself. The light blue sparkle dress was low cut and short. "Thanks Laura, I owe you. Anyways I would love to hang out all day, but I have to go fly around the fleet for a bit. We still having dinner tonight?"

Laura nodded, "Yes we are and don't be late. Plus we are going to finalize the last of the wedding plans tonight."

Kara nodded and waved at Amy, "I'll see you tonight."

Kara left and Amy looked at her mom. "So about this party, I'm thinking of going what do you think?"

Laura turned so that she was looking right at Amy. "I think it's a good idea. It would do you some good to get out a bit."

Amy smiled, "Good because I'm going to see if I can get a sitter for Asteria."

Laura nodded, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Amy got a little nervous, "Yeah I'm thinking of asking Sharon."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Laura started to shake her head. "Absolutely not Amy. I will not allow a cylon to watch my granddaughter."

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's my decision. Asteria is my daughter and I don't have to ask permission to leave her with whomever I see fit. Besides Helo will be there the entire time. He asked me if I was okay with him coming over during the party. On top of that there will also be two marine guards outside. She will be perfectly safe, and Sharon is with her during the day in case you forgot."

Laura glared at Amy but softened when Amy shifted Asteria a bit, and she was reminded of who they were talking about. "I guess it would be good practice for the two of them. I want you to make it clear to Bill though that it was your idea, and your choice."

Amy nodded and smiled. "Great now that that is settled I can help with the Media if you want. Why don't we go to Colonial one and let them know I had Asteria."

Laura thought it over, "I don't know baby. I mean it's a great idea in theory but then they will want pictures, and that's just too dangerous. I already have to worry everyday about wither you, Kara, Billy, Zak, or Bill will get hurt because of someone trying to get to me. I can't risk Asteria too, I just can't."

Laura's eyes had started to water, "Mom nothing like that is going to happen. She is going to be the most protected child in the fleet, and we can restrict the press when it comes to her. We can tell them no pictures, we can tell them that they are not allowed to print anything about her. Mom we don't even have to take her there, but we do have to tell them something."

Laura nodded. They were about to discuss the matter further when Bill entered. When he noticed that Amy was feeding Asteria he quickly turned to face the wall, "Sorry Amy I didn't know that you were here."

Amy giggled and removed Asteria. She readjusted her top, and then readjusted Asteria to burp her. "It's okay Bill. We're all done, you can turn around now."

Amy smiled at Laura who was trying to fight back a fit of giggles. Bill turned around, "How is that beautiful little one?"

Amy smiled, "She's good. Hasn't let her mom get much sleep lately but she's good."

Bill smiled and walked over. He picked up Asteria along with the burp towel and began to gently burp her. "Hey precious. So Laura the press has begun to start to call me since you refuse to speak to them. When are you going to go talk to them?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders, "Mom and I are actually going over there now. I just needed to feed Asteria first, and then I just have to let Sharon know I'm going to be gone for a while."

Bill nodded, "You want me to watch Asteria while you two are gone."

Amy shook her head, "No were taking her with us, and before you say anything we are taking extra security. Plus there will be no pictures allowed."

Bill was going to argue but Laura shook her head. Amy stood up and picked up the comm.… "Hey Sharon I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Colonial One with my mom for a bit…Okay great and Helo knows he is more than welcome to stay… Oh speaking of Helo I was wondering if the two of you would be interested in babysitting Asteria for me during the party tomorrow so I could get out for a bit…. Are you sure… Thank you so much….Okay I'll see you in a bit… bye."

Bill decided to wait to discuss having the cylon watch Asteria until later on. "Okay well are you all set to head over there?"

Laura stood up and walked over to her storage locker, "Actually I think we are finally going to get to use this."

Laura held up a large bag made up of what Amy recognized as some of her old baby clothes. "Mom what is that?"

Laura smiled, "Well I had brought a bunch of your old baby clothes with me, because Bill had told me about a deck hand named Cally who was really good with sewing. I had arranged to have her make this for you, and then when the attacks happened I forgot about it for a while, until Asteria got here. She just finished it yesterday, oh and I also kept a few of the outfits for Asteria to actually wear."

Amy walked over and hugged her mother, "Thank you mom. This is amazing."

Amy grabbed the bag and readjust Asteria, then took off with her mother for Colonial One.


	3. Chapter 2

There where seven marine guards along with Zak. Billy met Laura and Amy down in the loading bay and walked them upto the press area. He had arranged it so they would get there before the press, and Amy could hide in the back with Asteria until the right moment.

Laura was waiting in the back room with Amy at the moment, and was becoming more and more nervous. "Mom calm down. This is going to go great okay just relax."

Laura was pacing and it was driving Amy nuts. "Zak take Asteria please. Mom come here."

Amy handed Asteria to Zak and had grabbed Laura's hand to pull her onto her lap. Laura sat there trying not to laugh at the silliness of it. "I love you mom, but you worry way to much."

Amy started to tickle Laura. "Amy… AMY! Stop it, stop it…. That tickles…. No stop!"

Amy and Laura were on the floor rolling around with Amy laughing, and Laura shrieking to be let go between giggles. Billy came running through and cleared his throat. "Madam President the press is ready for you."

Amy looked up at Billy smiling, and Laura blushed slightly. "I'll be ready in just a second Billy, thank you. Amy fix me now!"

Amy laughed and quickly fixed Laura's hair. She ran her finger along Laura's lower lip to fix her lipstick, and then helped straighten out her clothes. "See you in a few mom."

Amy gave Laura a quick kiss and watched her mother sneak around the curtain. Amy walked over to Zak and picked up Asteria. Zak was staring at her strangely, "What?"

Zak shook his head, "You and your mom are really close. It's just weird seeing how comfortable you are around each other."

Amy smiled and started to listen to her mother talk to the press.

Amy could hear Playa talking. Amy hated that woman and wished she could just have her tossed out. Laura began to speak "Thank you Playa and yes. Kobol was a tragic trip. We lost several people on the planet, but we were able to obtain information that will help us a great deal. Unfortunately that information is classified and I can not share it."

There was shouting and then Amy heard another woman ask a question. "Madam President, how advanced is the cancer and how long do you have to live?"

Zak had immediately grabbed a hold of Amy to keep her behind the curtain with Asteria. Laura heard Amy almost scream out. "How long do you live Karen?"

All Laura could think about was how hopefully Amy was calming down, and not going to do something stupid. "Seriously none of us know do we? For all you know Karen you could be gone tomorrow. Look I am not going to discuss my illness when there are more important things to discuss. I am going to do my job until I can't and I don't know when that will happen. So next question?"

Finally someone asked about Amy and if the rumors that she had had the baby were true. Amy got ready for Laura's signal. "The rumors you have heard concerning my daughter are true. During the Cylon boarding my daughter was grazed by a bullet in the abdomen. The injury was not harmful to the baby, but along with the trip on Kobol it caused her to go into labor. The baby and my daughter are both healthy and happy."

There was shouting and Playa asked when they would get to see the baby. "Well as I am sure all of you understand I am in a position of power and it can be dangerous. There are those out there who, in trying to get to me, would hurt my family. I can not take the risk of those people or the cylons being able to know what my granddaughter looks like. If you all wish to see her then that is fine but there are a few conditions. One there will be no pictures, two you will not be able to shout questions, and three you can not hold her. If no one has a problem with those conditions then you can all meet her today."

There was a lot of shuffling and Laura poked her head in "Okay baby girl lets do this."

Amy walked out and stood next to her mother. Asteria was sound asleep in her arms. There was silence in the cabin as the press looked at the family. Amy looked up and saw Playa raising her hand, "How does it feel to be a new mom?"

Amy smiled, "It feels amazing Playa. She is the light of my life, and she is the center of the family."

Amy turned and pointed to another woman, "What did you name her?"

Amy recognized her voice as the one who asked how long Laura had left. Amy glared at the woman, "Her name is Asteria Roslin."

There were a few more questions about how everyone was adjusting but silence fell again as Asteria started to wake up. She opened her eyes and everyone could see that her Emerald eyes were the same as her mother and grandmothers. "Well I think we should probably go because she will begin to cry any minute because she is hungry."

As if on cue Asteria broke into tears and everyone laughed. Amy turned and went back behind the curtain followed closely by Laura. "Well I think that went well."

Amy agreed with her mother. "Yeah it did, but did you hear that question about what if you and Bill were to get married?"

Laura laughed, "I think it will be along time before Bill even considers marrying me. In fact I don't think he ever wants to get married."

Amy shook her head, "He loves you and I bet you anything he's going to want to marry you one day. If that happens I would like for Asteria and I to have the same name as you. So it would be Adama-Roslin."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "What makes you think I won't take his last name?"

Amy laughed, "You love Roslin, and you are President Roslin. You would keep it because it is a familiar title and we're the only Roslins left."

Laura walked over and hugged Amy, "You know me too well kid."

Amy shrugged and walked with her mother out the back way to head back to the raptor. Once they returned to Galactica Laura went with Amy to her quarters. Amy had left in the morning in a bit of a rush and had left the place a mess. Clothes had been thrown every where, baby stuff was cluttering any available surface, and Amy was pretty sure that the beds were still unmade. She had apologized to Laura before entering, but when the hatch swung open Amy was stunned.

The room was spotless and everything was organized. There was also a new addition to the furniture; a wooden changing table with a shelf below for diapers. Sharon sat on the couch, which was not as comfortable as Bill's, reading a book. "Sharon this place looks amazing."

Sharon stood up and smiled, "Thanks I figured it was the least I could do for you. I sent laundry out, and Helo made the table for you as a baby gift."

Amy walked over and hugged Sharon, "I love it. Thank you so much."

Sharon returned the hug and waved at Laura. "Hello Madam President."

Laura smiled, "Sharon I think we have been through enough together that you can call me Laura when were alone."

Sharon nodded and tested the name, "Okay Laura."

Laura smiled and sat down on the couch where Sharon sat opposite her. "Hey Sharon could you take Asteria for me for a second I want to get that thing for my mom."

Sharon took Asteria and noticed the slight look of discomfort from Laura. "If you prefer Laura you can take her, I won't be offended."

Laura shook her head, "No Sharon it's fine. I just have to get use to this, and that will take time. I forget sometimes that you are not the same as Boomer and I know you would never do anything to hurt Asteria, but I just get nervous from time to time. It's my issue and I will get over it eventually."

Sharon nodded and smiled at Asteria who was drifting back to sleep. Amy had walked over to her rack and stood on it to reach into the overhead storage compartment. She grabbed what she was looking for and walked back to Laura. "I thought you would like this, and I think it would go good in your room."

Laura looked at the large canvas Amy was holding. It was a panting of a garden and Laura could see a tree house. "This looks like our backyard. Amy where did you get this?"

Amy gave a sheepish grin, "I painted it for you. I've been working on it at nights when Asteria gets up and falls back asleep I tend to stay up for a bit. I just finished it yesterday. I thought it would be nice if we could have a reminder of our special place."

Laura stood up and Amy set the painting down to embrace her mother, "I love it sweetie."

Sharon went and placed Asteria in her crib. Laura began to speak while trying not to get to choked up. "Well now, we are suppose to get you dressed for dinner and then go work on me."

Amy giggled, and Sharon noticed how it sounded just like her mothers. "You two go pick something out, I'll get her if she wakes up."

Amy nodded her thanks and went with Laura to her Storage Locker/Closet.


	4. Chapter 3

It had taken them barely any time to get find an outfit for Amy and then they went to Laura's. Laura was not as easy as Amy had been. "Mom will you stop being so picky otherwise your going to just have to show up naked."

Laura glared at her, "Not funny Amy."

Amy gave Laura a gentle shove and quickly went to check on Asteria who was fast asleep on Laura's rack. "Okay mom that's it your done move over."

Amy pushed Laura away from her clothes and began to dig. "Here you're wearing this go change."

Laura did as she was told and came out in a tight pair of jeans with a tight fitted, dark green, v-neck t-shirt, with her black leather boots. "You know I am so glad you thought to bring those boots, because it would have been a shame not to have them around."

Laura giggled at Amy, "Okay well are you ready. I think we might actually make it on time."

Amy grabbed her new diaper bag and Asteria and headed out the hatch. In fact they were the first to arrive, even beating Bill. They made themselves comfortable and Amy decided to let Asteria sleep until someone else showed up. "So mom I haven't asked recently, but how are things with Bill going?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders, "I guess as well as could be expected. I mean work stuff is easy and there are no problems, but it's when were alone. He doesn't fully trust me yet which I understand, but I feel like we are moving extremely slow."

Amy was looking over the bookcase for something new to read but was listening to Laura. "Well you guys didn't exactly have a normal start. Maybe because you moved so fast the first time it just feels super slow now."

Laura nodded, "I know it just sucks because I miss him. I miss spending time with him, and it seems the only time we have together is for work. When were alone together it doesn't feel like we are even in the same room."

Amy turned to look at Laura, "Do you love him?"

Laura paused for a moment, "I don't know. I mean I think I might, but even back on Caprica we didn't know each other that well."

Amy shook her head, "If you think you do, then you do. That's all love is its thoughts. So be patient and give him time it will work out eventually."

Laura smiled and was amazed at how wise her daughter was, "Can I ask you something Ames?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Did you love… well I mean do you think you loved Asteria's father?"

Amy suddenly felt uncomfortable. Laura had never heard the full story behind Nick, and Amy wasn't sure she wanted to discuss it. "In the beginning yeah I did, but in the end what ever feelings I had for him were gone."

Thankfully Amy was saved from further questions by Bill walking through the hatch. He walked over and hugged Amy, then walk to Laura. "Hey Laura it's good to see you."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You too Bill."

Laura gave Amy that 'see what I mean' look and Amy rolled her eyes. Bill then walked to the head to freshen up. When he came out he went to Asteria but paused and turned to Amy. "Is it okay if I wake her up?"

Amy nodded, "Of course you can."

Bill picked up the 3 month old and gently woke her. Seconds later Kara and Zak strolled through the hatch followed by Lee. It was still a bit awkward but everyone was working through it. Everyone took turns holding Asteria, even Lee finally held her for the first time, and then dinner arrived. Amy laid Asteria down on a blanket on the floor, and took her seat in between her mother and Lee. Everyone ate the first few bites in silence and then business was discussed. "Okay so Zak and I decided we want to actual wedding here on Galactica down in the hanger deck. Then we want to have the party over on Cloud Nine."

Amy went wide eyed, "Kara I hate to break it to you but the hanger deck isn't really romantic."

Kara slurping up some noodles and spoke while she ate, "For us it is. The first place I met Zak was in the hanger deck at the Academy."

Laura thought it was romantic and sighed. Her gaze met Bill's and she smiled. Bill loved seeing her smile but he knew he couldn't broach anything with her with all the family around. He stayed stoic looking, and when he didn't return Laura's smile she saddened and Amy noticed. She grabbed her mothers hand under the table and squeezed. The wedding was discussed and dinner finished. Once the dishes were loaded back onto the cart and taken away Bill went back to his desk and fished something out. He brought a cake with lit candles and placed it in front of Amy. "Amy I was just thinking of this but it seems that in all this chaos we forgot to celebrate a special day about four months ago."

Amy looked down and saw the words Happy Birthday spelt across the top. "Oh My Gods!"

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday and Amy almost began to cry. She blew out her candles and made a quick wish that her mother and Bill would get back on track soon. "Thank you guys. I didn't even remember. I guess I am actually 16 now."

Then the gifts came. With so little left Amy hadn't expected anything but everyone had done something. Bill had given her one of his few remaining cigars, much to Laura's loathing. Amy had promised that she wouldn't smoke it until a very special occasion. Lee had gone out and bartered for some new make up, a small bottle of perfume, and a cute little baby doll for Asteria. Zak had made a card and gotten her a new book, a mystery that Amy was sure Laura would borrow at some point. Laura said her gift would have to wait till later which left Kara. Kara stood up, "Okay so I got something for you for your birthday, and I also have something else for you and your mom."

Kara reached into her pocket and picked up the three small wrapped items. She first handed one to Amy. Amy unwrapped it and saw a beautiful ring inside. It was a simple silver band with a small, but noticeable emerald. "Kara this is stunning. Where did you get this?"

Kara winked at her, "Glad you like it and I'll explain in a second now I want you both to open these."

Laura looked to Amy and they unwrapped the presents at the same time. Inside each wrapper was a plane silver locket. Both Roslin women recognized them immediately. When Amy was 8 she had gone shopping with her mother and Kara. They had gone into this small shop and saw three identical lockets which they got. Each of them had one, and inside the locket was a picture of the other two women. They had gotten them as a sign of their family, and Kara had always said it was so they would always be near each others hearts. They were such special necklaces that they had left them at home when they traveled to Galactica in fear of losing them, and had been missing them ever since.

Laura and Amy were both crying and looked at Kara who was smirking. "When I went back to Caprica I stopped at the house. I couldn't help it. I got our necklaces and brought them back, but I changed the pictures a bit."

Amy and Laura opened theirs. Inside Amy's was a picture of Laura holding Asteria, and one of Kara with Asteria. Laura opened hers and Saw one of Amy holding Asteria and one of Kara with Amy when she was a baby. Laura looked at Amy's and laughed. "Ames do you recognize that picture."

Amy looked closely of the one of Kara and Asteria and realized that it was actually her when she was a baby. She got up and hugged Kara, "This is the best present ever."

Kara hugged her back and whipped away a tear. Amy thanked everyone and then told them she was heading back to her quarters for bed. She grabbed Asteria and her gifts and hugged everyone before leaving. Everyone slowly left and Bill and Laura were finally alone. Laura was sitting on the couch and Bill joined her sitting close. "Laura I think we need to discuss us, and where this is all headed."

Laura nodded fearing that this was going to be one of those awful breakup conversations that ended with lets be friends. "Laura I was so angry and hurt when I found out about you and Lee. In all honesty I didn't think I would be able to get over that and I thought it would be too hard to be with you after that."

Laura was fighting back tears knowing where this was heading, "But I have come to find out that it is impossible to be without you. Laura we were meant for each other and I can't ignore that anymore. I want to be with you and I want it to be a fresh slate. I can't promise that I won't doubt you from time to time and I can't promise that I won't argue with you, but I want us to be a couple again. Not just this dating crap. I mean I want you to move in here and stay with me, and I want us to be comfortable around each other again."

The conversation had surprised her. "I want that to Bill."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was slow at first but slowly built to one of passion and desire. Laura's hands were tangled in his hair, and she realized how much she had missed that sensation. Bill was slowly lifting her shirt until he had to break the kiss to take it off. He kissed her again drowning in the taste of her lips and mouth. Just as Laura started to unbutton Bill's uniform jacket the hatch opened.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh Gods mom! I'm sorry I just forgot the blanket."

Amy quickly reached down and grabbed Asteria's blanket. She was desperately trying not to look and her mother who was half undressed but it was hard not to when she noticed the Laura was wearing her bright red bra with black lace over it. "I'm um… just going to go. Sorry about this."

Amy turned and quickly ran off to her quarters. Laura made a whining sigh as she laid her forehead against Bill's. "I should probably go and talk to her."

Bill kissed her and then agreed, "Okay you go talk with her. Laura I think that maybe we should let everyone know we are going to have a date night tomorrow. If everything goes well and with no interruptions then I think maybe you should consider moving in with me."

Laura smiled as she pulled her t-shirt back on and buttoned her jeans. "I think that is an excellent idea. We have the Colonial party but I think a night cap would be a great idea. See you tomorrow Commander."

Laura leaned down and gave him one last kiss before she took off through the hatch to find Amy. Amy had left Asteria with Sharon and was able to run full speed. When she entered her quarters Amy was flushed and Sharon thought it was from her running, but she could see the blush still there and knew something had happened. "Amy you okay?"

Amy's cheeks got even redder. "I just walked in on… my mom and Bill."

Sharon started to laugh, "Way to go Old Man. They both need it."

Amy shook her head trying to erase the image. "Yeah well I kind of interrupted. Oh Gods that was so embarrassing."

Sharon walked over and hugged Amy. "It's all over now. Come sit down."

Sharon was still laughing and Amy started to join in. "It was kind of funny. I mean they were on the couch and my mom was practically in his lap. She was wearing my bra. My favorite bra too and now I'll never be able to wear it again. Gods her shirt was off and Bill was starting to get undressed. They were making out like teenagers."

Amy was almost doubled over in laughter when the hatch opened and Laura walked in. Sharon and Amy started to laugh harder. Sharon was crying from laughing so hard and Amy was clutching her stomach. Laura turned red instantly. "Shut up both of you."

It took a few minutes and both women had calmed down. Laura looked at Amy, "Can I speak to you alone?"

Amy nodded and turned to Sharon, "Do you mind watching Asteria for a bit?"

Sharon shook her head, "Not at all. Take as much time as you need."

Amy followed Laura into the corridor. They began to walk in a direction Amy had never gone before. It was several moments until Laura finally spoke refusing to make eye contact, "Amy what you walked in on wasn't what it looked like."

Amy faked an over exaggerated shocked expression, "Really it wasn't? And here I thought you were going to frak."

Laura giggled, "Amy it wasn't quite like that."

Amy laughed, "Mom I know what frakking looks like, remember I've had sex. I have a kid so I think I know what it looks like when your about to have sex. It's okay though because you both deserve it. You deserve to be together and be happy together. I'm happy for you seriously, it was a birthday wish come true."

Laura placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed. "Oh and mom you can keep my bra. The only time I am ever going to want to wear it again is if I'm going to get lucky."

Laura laughed, "Okay well that's enough awkward conversation. Come with me I want to give you your gift now."

Amy smiled and looped her arm through her mothers. They continued to walk through the corridors that were unfamiliar to Amy. Finally Laura stopped outside a hatch with the words Gift Shop scrolled across it. "Mom what are we doing here?"

Laura couldn't hide her delight, "This was once a landing bay, but when Galactica was being decommissioned it was turned into a gift shop. Most of the stuff has been cleared out but it is not operable anymore, so now no one comes here. I thought it was the perfect place."

Amy was confused, "Perfect place for what?"

Laura didn't say anything. She opened the hatch and stepped inside followed by Amy. She closed the hatch and looked around, and Amy followed her example. The first thing that Amy noticed was the windows. There was windows lining the ceiling and far wall, and she could see the vast space ahead of them. Even though there where windows on Galactica, nothing allowed this large of a view. Then Amy saw her gift waiting close to the window. Their tree house was perched on stilts that were bolted to the floor. "Oh My Gods!"

Amy was stunned and turned to look at her mother, but Laura was already running to the tree house. Amy followed and climbed up. It had been altered to allow a hole in the ceiling, and the windows on the sides had been closed up. "Mom how did you manage this."

Laura smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Kara brought it back for me. When she left I asked her if she would tear it down and bring it back with her if she had time. She was able to do it. So for the last few weeks I've been coming down here with The Chief and a few people and rebuilding it."

Laura had found blankets and pillows and had brought them to the tree house. Laura laid down and Amy joined her. Amy cuddled up against Laura resting her head lightly on her mother's chest. "Mom this is perfection. It feels like were home you know. I mean this kind of feels like nothing has happened."

Laura sighed, "It does feel like that. And that is exactly why I had it brought here. You and I can come here together to escape. From work pressures, family issues, anything we come here and we escape together." Amy nodded and looked at the stars with Laura. "You know sometimes I grow so sick and tired of staring at the stars. I just get sick of it being the same thing, but in here it looks so different. It's actually peaceful and beautiful."

They laid there together in silence for hours. Somewhere during their getaway they began to talk about things on Caprica, and Amy finally told her mother everything that had happened with Asteria's father. She had cried when she started to describe the beatings she had once endured, and Laura had just held her. At some point both women had fallen asleep and it wasn't until Amy felt her breasts get sore that she realized she needed to get back to feed Asteria. "Mom we should probably get out of here."

Laura stretched and got up. Amy went down the ladder first, and helped Laura down. The both were finally relaxed and felt like goofing off. Amy motioned for Laura who jumped on her back. They went though the hatch and before they took off Laura whispered into Amy's ear, "This is our secret place okay?"

Amy nodded and took off running carrying Laura with her. They were laughing and giggling when they almost ran right into Bill. "Where have you two been? I've had men out searching for you all night, and most of the morning?"

Amy stopped laughing and placed Laura on the floor. Laura was still trying to fight back laughter, "We um… were just having some girl time. No big deal next time we'll let you know. What time is it?"

Bill grumbled "its 0900 hours."

Amy and Laura just laughed. Bill and Laura decided they would walk Amy back to her quarters. "So I guess I will see you both tonight at the Colonial Party, or are you guys just going to continue the party I walked in on last night?"

Laura laughed and Bill blushed, "I'll see you at the party tonight sweetie."

Amy hugged Laura and kissed her cheek, "thank you for an amazing birthday gift. I love you."

Amy walked into her quarters and watched Laura and Bill walk off together. "Where were you all night?"

Amy was startled for a moment but recovered, "Sharon I am so sorry about leaving her with you all night. How was she?"

Sharon smiled, "Don't worry about it. She was an angle. Did you have a good time?"

Sharon could tell by the glow on Amy's face that it had indeed been a good night. "It was amazing. Me and my mom got to reconnect. We needed it and we were able to talk a bit so that was nice."

Amy walked over and picked up Asteria. "Well I'm glad you had a nice time with her. Now it is time though for you to feed your baby, and then I am going to help you get ready for tonight."

Amy could see the glimmer of amusement in Sharon's eyes. She ignored it and went about the task of feeding Asteria. When she was done she placed her back into her crib after giving her a kiss. Amy walked over to Sharon, "Okay my dear make me prettyful."

Sharon shook her head, "No I am going to make you drop dead sexy!"

Amy groaned but agreed. After about an hour Amy stepped out in a slinky, body clinging, red dress. It was low cut on her chest, and was long but with a slit on the right side that went all the way up to her upper thigh. Her red hair was a cascade of curls with a red sparkle clip holding the left side slightly away from her face. She was wearing a pair of black heels that matched her black lace bra. Her mother had always told her 'your shoes should always match your bra' and Amy felt incredible. Helo arrived and told Amy that she looked amazing and told Sharon she had done a wonderful job. Amy gave Asteria one more kiss before she left, "I'll try not to be out too late."

Sharon smiled as did Helo, "Take your time Amy. Helo has the entire night off so we're just going to hang. You can even stay the night on Cloud Nine if you'd like."

Amy hesitated, "I don't know two nights away from her might be difficult."

Helo looked to Sharon then back to Amy, "How about you go out and have fun. Stay the night and if you miss Asteria too much just call and I will bring her to you."

Amy agreed and walked out the hatch to go meet her raptor shuttle.


	6. Chapter 5

Making her way to the hanger bay Amy received whistles and gasps. The gasps generally occurred after someone realized who she was. She entered the hanger deck and almost ran into the Chief. "Whoa sorry there miss."

He did a double take and realized it was Amy, "Wow Amy? Who would have thought you clean up okay kid."

Amy blushed, "Thanks chief you're not too bad yourself."

He chuckled and offered her his arm, "Please allow me to walk you to your carriage my lady."

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "My lady seriously?"

He chuckled but stopped when he saw Cally and Dee approaching. Amy heard him mumble a 'holy frak' and she smiled. "Chief I think maybe you should lead Cally instead."

He nodded not really even paying much attention. His eyes were glued to Cally who was walking in a blue dress. He walked over and offered Cally his arm, and Dee walked over to Amy. She playfully bumped Amy, "About time those two got together."

Dee watched the Chief help Cally into a raptor full of crew members and pilots going to the party. Dee turned to Amy, "You hun look stunning."

Amy smiled and took in Dee's dark purple silk dress, "Thank you. You stole the words out of my mouth. Dee seriously you look beautiful."

Dee blushed and Amy noticed Billy was no where to be seen. "So where's Billy?"

Dee sighed, "He's not feeling well so I told him to stay here."

Amy nodded and offered Dee her arm, "As it so happens I am dateless as well. Care to make it a girls night out?"

Dee smiled and took Amy's arm, "I would be delighted."

Dee paused as the approached the reserved raptor for The President and Commander. "I can just meet you there though. I am sure your mom isn't my biggest fan since I kind of yelled at her remember?"

Amy shook her head, "Dee my mom won't care and we have plenty of room so get in here."

Amy helped Dee climb up on to the wing, which was a difficult task in heels. It was only a matter of minutes until Amy saw Bill approaching. Her and Dee had both decided to just wait on the wing and Amy hugged Bill as he jumped up. Bill was wearing a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and it made Amy think of him back on Caprica. "It's nice to see you out of the uniform. You should do it more often."

Bill laughed and looked at Amy, "Are you sure that is what you want to wear out tonight Amy?"

Amy and Dee both laughed, "You are such a Dad! Don't worry I have a date, and I don't think they are going to try anything regardless of what I am wearing."

Bill looked confused and Dee walked over and put her arm around Amy. "Sir I hope you don't mind that I am her escort for the evening."

Bill shook his head and laughed. Dee poked Amy and pointed towards the hanger bay entrance. Laura was wearing a dark green dress that almost matched Amy's red one. The material was silk but it was twisted around the underside of Laura's chest, which accentuated that feature. It flowed down to her ankles and although it was lose it looked like the bottom was twisted around Laura's body. Laura wore a pair of red strappy heels to complete the outfit. Dee was standing open mouthed and since Bill was facing Amy he had yet to see Laura. Amy smiled not really taking notice, because to her Laura always looked beautiful. "Madam President you look like a Goddess."

Laura blushed at Dee's comment and that was when Bill turned around. The sight of Laura made him not pay much attention and he stepped to far over falling off the wing of the raptor. Amy laughed knowing that the fall was to small to have caused any injury. "Laura she's right. You look… there are no words that would actually do you justice."

Laura blushed and kissed Bill on the cheek. He helped her onto the wing, and everyone took their seats. It wasn't until they were flying that Laura turned to Dee. "Dee that was lovely what you said back there. I didn't know that you and Billy were going tonight."

Dee looked at Amy, "Actually Billy is feeling a bit sick so I decided to go. Your lovely daughter here asked if I would accompany her since neither of us has a date. Thank you for the lift by the way."

Laura looked at Amy and smiled, "It's our pleasure Dee. The two of you are going to have so much fun tonight."

Bill had moved up to talk to the raptor pilots about calling into Cloud Nine before they arrived to let the protection detail get to the landing bay. Suddenly everything went dark for Amy and Laura.

_Laura and Amy were sitting together inside Amy's quarters. There was another woman standing by Asteria's crib. "You know Madam President, Ms. Roslin, sometimes there's no other choice."_

_Suddenly the scene was in Laura's quarters. The woman was there as well and Amy could feel the tension growing. There was a loud bang, and then darkness._

Amy and Laura both screamed and Bill and Dee both looked at them with worry written all over there faces. Amy looked to Laura who silently told her not to mention anything. Bill was kneeled down in front of Laura, "Are you okay? What happened to the two of you?"

Laura shrugged, "I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare."

Bill nodded and turned to Amy who tried to look as surprised as she could, "She startled me with her scream."

Bill still looked worried, but both he and Dee bought it. They landed on Cloud Nine and began to make there way to the party. Once inside the main room Dee and Amy took off in search of Kara, Zak, and a few other friends. Laura and Bill had gone off to the side saying the bare minimum to those who approached them.

Amy was having a blast; since she was finally 16 she was drinking with everyone, and dancing with Dee. Zak had grabbed Kara during a slow song and Amy had seen Bill and Laura separate for a bit. Amy looked at Dee, "Do you mind if I go ask someone for a dance?"

Dee mocked shock, "and here I thought you only wanted me Amy."

Amy laughed and winked at Dee as she made her way to her mother. The tempo of the music was picking up as Amy approached, "Is there any way I could persuade our President to join me on the dance floor?"

Laura's face lit up, "Yes I have been dying to dance all night!"

Amy led Laura out to the center of the dance floor. They held hands and jumped around, twirling and spinning to the beat of the music. Eventually Kara worked her way over and joined in. Soon Dee and Cally had come over and the women were lined up and pressed against each other. They were moving their hips in the same motion and laughing hysterically. They then spread out a bit and started to do a well known Tauron line dance. Everyone was watching and started cheering when Bill joined in standing by Laura. Pictures were being taken and all of them were smiling like crazy.

When the song ended Bill grabbed Laura and started to sway as the music became slower. Amy grabbed Dee, and Cally and Kara went off to find their dates. "Amy I just want to thank you for spending this time with me. It's nice to have someone to let lose with you know. I mean I have Billy, but you know how he is. He's kind of clumsy and he's not much a girlfriend I can talk to."

Amy smiled and laughed at the comment of Billy. "That's what family is for Dee."

Dee looked at Amy with tears in her eyes, "You consider me family?"

Amy hugged Dee, "Yes I do and so does everyone else. I hate to break it to you Dee but you're kind of stuck with the whole group."

Dee just smiled and looked around at everyone. She saw Laura and Bill dancing, staring into each other's eyes with a look of pure desire. She saw Kara and Zak doing shots, and then she saw Lee off to the side talking with some pilots. She knew that the Roslin/Adama family was dysfunctional but she was glad she was being allowed in it. "I think I can handle all of you."

Dee smiled and hugged Amy before dragging her off to get another glass of Ambrosia. Amy was looking out through the crowd and was happy to see Laura and Bill together looking happy. As she watched she saw her mom throw her head back in a laugh, and then lay it against Bill's shoulder as they continued to dance. "They seem happy."

Amy was startled by Lee standing next to her. "Hey Lee, yeah they do look happy."

Amy was still not thrilled with Lee and he knew it. "I'm not going to do anything stupid Amy. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Amy scoffed, "it's a little late for that."

Lee turned Amy so that she was facing him, "Amy I'm serious. I want my dad to be happy and Laur.. and your mom does that. She makes him happy, and she is happy when she is with him. Can I tell you something?"

Amy shrugged as she took another sip of her ambrosia. "Amy this isn't an excuse for her, but when your mom was with me she always had this different look in her eye. I think that because of the Camalla she thought that I looked like my dad. I mean she knew who I was, or at least she always called me by my name or callsign. She did this thing once where she traced my jaw line like she was searching for the scars my father has."

Amy didn't let it show but she was pleased, maybe Laura had thought she was looking at Bill. "Lee if you're looking for pity then go somewhere else. I don't care if she thought you looked like my father, it still was a stupid mistake."

Lee nodded and took one last look at Amy before he left. Amy looked out to see Laura and Bill still dancing, completely oblivious as to everyone else around them.


	7. Chapter 6

Laura looked at Bill and he knew that she was ready to leave. The party was still going strong but Laura wanted to start a smaller party with just the Commander. "I'm just going to find Amy and let her know I'm leaving."

Bill nodded and told Laura he would meet her back at the raptor. After a few minutes of searching Laura finally found Amy off in a corner talking with Dee. "Hey you two, are you enjoying the party?"

Dee smiled and nodded her head, "Yes I'm having a great time Madam President, and don't worry I won't keep Amy out to late."

Laura smiled at Dee, "Dee could I talk to you for a moment alone please?"

Dee hesitated and looked at Amy who nodded her head telling her to go. Dee followed the President and was silent while waiting for what she assumed would be a reprimand. "Dee my daughter thinks of you as a best friend. Now I don't know if you know this but Amy never really had friends growing up. So this is a big thing for her, and I just want you to know that Amy is a package deal. You don't just get her, you get all of us. Me and Kara, Bill, Zak, Billy, and even Lee. I have to ask how you view your relationship with Amy?"

Dee paused, "well Madam President I think of her as a best friend too. I don't have anyone left now, and I guess Amy is the closest thing to family I have even though were just friends."

Laura chuckled, "Please call me Laura, after all your family now."

Dee was taken aback this was the second time she was told she was family and coming from the President it was a big thing. "Dee I am just giving you the heads up that you're stuck with us, and we have family dinners at least once a week sometimes more and they are required. Billy is always welcome to join, although he hasn't been coming because he wants to be with you. Amy will fill you in later."

Laura then grabbed Dee's hand and dragged her back to Amy. "Well you two have a fun night and I am sure I will be seeing you tomorrow at some point. Night girls."

Laura grabbed Dee in a hug and then did the same to Amy. "Night mom, don't work out to hard."

Amy winked at Laura who blushed and took off to meet Bill. Dee turned to Amy, "What was that?"

Amy gave a huge smile, "Oh her and Bill are going to finally take that next step."

Dee took a few second before it clicked, "You mean they haven't?"

Amy shook her head, "Oh gods. Well good for them I guess."

Amy looked at Dee, "So what did she want to talk to you about?"

Dee shrugged her shoulders still slightly shocked by her newest status as family, "She wanted to tell me that family dinners are required and I should ask you when the next one is."

Amy smiled and hugged Dee, "See I told you. So what do you say we head back to Galactica and pick up Asteria. My mom's going to be out so we can hang in her quarters for a bit."

Dee nodded her head and started to walk arm in arm with Amy, "So you're inviting me to spend the night with you, gods you're a cheap date."

Amy and Dee both laughed and made their way to the loading docks to catch a raptor back. The ride was short and Amy had asked the CIC to call into her room to inform Sharon that she would pick up Asteria. Amy nodded to the marines guarding her quarters and knocked on the hatch. She waited for Sharon to answer because she didn't want to walk in on anything. Sharon opened the hatch and handed Asteria to Amy, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight Amy, I mean it's okay if you do?"

Amy shook her head and smiled with a glimmer in her eye, "No Sharon you and Helo enjoy your alone time. Mom is out for the night so I'm taking her place, and the two of you should be together before you have a little one getting in the way."

Amy gave Sharon a hug and turned to walk back to Dee. Walking to Laura's quarters Dee had taken Asteria to hold her for a bit. "So Amy you really don't mind letting the cylon care for your daughter?"

Amy shook her head, "Not at all! I trust Sharon with my life. She was there when Asteria was born, and more than that she was the one who delivered her. Sharon is different from the others, although I know most people don't understand that. Sharon makes her own choices and she is loyal. I consider her to be family in a sense and she knows that. Having a family is really important to her and she would never do anything to hurt the ones she loves."

Dee nodded still slightly doubtful. Inside Laura's quarters Amy placed Asteria in Laura's desk chair. She had it propped next to the rack so that Asteria couldn't roll off the chair. She then walked over and sat with Dee on the couch, "So tell me Anastasia Dualla, how do you feel about Billy?"

Dee smiled, "I don't know, I mean I like him a lot, but I don't know if it's love or not."

Amy nodded and got up to pour a glass of water, she poured one for Dee as well and returned to the couch. "I mean Billy is a great guy, but I just don't know if he is right for me or not. Not to mention he is ready for a family, and I am not sure I want to be a mother. I mean I love kids, but I prefer the roll of the aunt who can give the kid back after a few hours."

Amy laughed and handed Dee her locket. "This is beautiful is that you and Kara?"

Amy nodded, "yeah Kara is my mom's oldest friend. She was about 16 in that picture I think. It was about six years after her and my mom first met, and about the time she moved in with my mom. Kara always said that she prefer the roll of the aunt too. Kara however is the most maternal person I know."

Dee almost spit her water out as she laughed, "Kara? Maternal? That's a good one."

Amy smiled, "No I'm serious. Kara has always been there when my mom needed her. When Kara first met my mom she was alone. My mom had been strained from her family for sometime and she had no friends. My mother never discusses it but she was severely depressed and had planned to take her own life."

Amy paused to take a sip of water and to gather her thoughts. Her mother and Kara had explained this to her only a few years ago, and she had never told anyone else. She had never felt it was her place but she was trying to open up to Dee. "Kara's mom use to beat her, and one night Kara took off running. She didn't know who else to trust so she found my mom's address in the listing and went there. By some miracle Kara got there just before my mom went through with it. My mom had let her in and let her stay the night, and Kara had seen all the pills she had planed to take. Kara told her that no matter what was wrong she could get through it with help. My mother explained to her that she had no one and Kara told her that wasn't true because they had each other. My mom and Kara have been together ever since. Then when I came along Kara moved in and helped out."

Amy paused yet again to check on Asteria and to refill her glass but this time with ambrosia. "My mom wasn't very maternal and Kara really took care of me when I was little. When she went off to the Academy I didn't know what to do, so I took over. I helped take care of my mom. I cooked because she can't, and I would sing her to sleep a lot of the time.

Then my Aunt Cheryl got pregnant so my mom threw a huge baby shower for her and she was finally reconnecting with her family. It was such a fun party and the next morning there was a knock on out door. I was asleep but when I woke up my mom was gone and the front door was open. I ran outside and walked down a ways to the fountains in the park nearby. My mom was still in her pajamas standing in the middle of the fountain. I could see she was crying so I went in and got her. I was only about 8 at the time and well she told me that the police had come and that my aunt's and my grandfather had been killed in a car crash."

Dee let out a gasp and had tears in her eyes. Amy looked down trying to fight back her own tears, "I took her home and put her to bed and called Kara. She took leave and came home right away. She stayed as long as she could and then left. The very next year my grandmother was diagnosed with breast cancer. My mom was always at the hospital helping to take care of her, and for about a year I only saw my mom when I was visiting grandma or taking her clothes and food. Kara came home again and took care of me, and when my grandma passed she took care of mom.

It was just one thing after the other for my mom and it was hard on her. When I was about 12 Kara was going to go off on her first assignment on a battlestar and I confided in her that I didn't want to be with my mom alone, and Kara had us sit down and hash things out. If Kara hadn't forced us we never would have become this close."

Dee smiled and Amy finished off her glass, "Anyways my point is Kara never wanted kids or to be a mother, and yet she has been doing it for years. You might be surprised at how amazing a mother you'd be."

Dee looked at Amy and said what Amy wouldn't ask her, "I'll keep this all to myself Amy."

Amy thanked her and looked at Asteria, "Maybe Billy isn't the right one for you, but don't let kids be an issue for you yet. We all have time to think about the future and if we worry too much about it then we would never actually get anywhere because of our fears."

Dee hugged Amy, "I think we should maybe get some sleep." Amy agreed and lay in her mother's rack while Dee took the couch.


	8. Chapter 7

Bill and Laura had left the party and the raptor ride had been silent. Bill had told the pilot go enjoy the party and get a ride back with a friend. Bill piloted the raptor back to Galactica. Laura didn't say a word the entire time because she could feel the anticipation in the air, and didn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid.

When the raptor had landed and was safely in the hanger bay Bill opened the door and stepped out onto the wing offering Laura his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her off the wing and onto the floor. Once she was off the raptor Bill didn't let go of her hand. Instead he intertwined their fingers and began to lead her to his quarters.

He opened the hatch and Laura stepped in and took her shoes off on her way to the couch. She sat down with her legs curled up underneath her. She watched Bill as he stripped out of his uniform jacket and was wearing his tanks underneath. He walked over to his service cart and poured two glasses of water, handing one to Laura as he took a sip from his own glass. Neither had said a word since Laura had left him to say her goodbyes to Amy. Bill sat down on the opposite side of the couch and Laura took in his appearance, something was off.

Earlier he had been happy and couldn't wait for them to go home. Laura was about to wonder when she had put the term home and Bill's quarters together but she left that thought till later. Bill was now unsettled and almost seemed agitated. Laura couldn't stand it any longer, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Bill took another sip and looked into Laura's eyes, "I just don't know what we're doing here Laura. Are we dating? Are we a couple? Or are we just The President and The Commander?"

Laura was taken aback and almost was hurt by his statement, but she could see the lost look in his eyes begging to understand what they were doing together. "Bill I would like to think that we are a couple. I mean only a few select people know of what occurred between myself and…."

Laura stopped she didn't want to rehash the thing with Lee. "Ever one in the fleet seems to think we are a happy couple, and I know that we are still working things out but I know what I want. Do you?"

Laura took a sip of her water and just looked at Bill while he pondered the question. After a few moments without an answer Laura decided maybe he needed more of a push, "In all honesty Bill I have always been the type of woman who never had great relationships. Most people don't know this, but Amy wasn't conceived by artificial insemination. She was the result of a very drunken one night stand."

She took in Bill who to his credit let it seem like he was unfazed by this news. "I went out to a bar after one night when I found out that my high school sweetheart and only serious boyfriend was about to get married. I felt rejected and unwanted and I hated how a man could make me feel that way. So I began to protect myself by only being with certain types of men."

Bill was starting to feel upset at the mention of other men, he knew exactly who Laura was referring to and grumbled, "You mean the married Richard Adar?"

Laura nodded, "Yes. I dated only married men for quite some time because that meant there was no illusion of a future with them, and I was able to protect myself. Bill that all changed when I met you. I realized I didn't want to protect myself anymore because being with you for any period of time, even if it would end with me heartbroken, was better than not being with you at all."

Bill reached out for Laura and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. "Laura…"

Bill couldn't even find the words to describe how he was feeling so instead he kissed her. It started slow and sensual, and both were a little hesitant. Quickly it escalated like a wild fire. Laura was grabbing Bill's shirt and trying to undress him quickly, but Bill slowed down and started to take his time. With each button of her blouse he would kiss a different part of her body. Behind her ear, on her neck, on her lips, on her shoulder, until finally she was straddling him in her bra.

He continued to take his time learning every inch of her body and Laura was finding it painful in a way. Bill didn't even touch her skirt for quite some time and it was driving Laura insane, "Bill please!"

It came out low and husky, and it drove Bill crazy. He flipped them around so that Laura was lying on the couch and he was hovering over. He unzipped her skirt and she helped with taking his pants off. He stood up and looked at her. She was laying in matching undergarments with her red hair fanned out around her. "You are stunning."

It was all he could think of and he felt like it didn't do her justice. He bent down and slowly started kissing his way up her leg until he reached her lips. They spent the night entwined in each others arms, eventually making it over to Bill's rack. At one point Laura moved so that her head was resting on Bill's chest, and her leg was draped over him. Before she drifted into a blissful sleep she though of how perfect her and Bill fit together in ever way.

Laura awoke in Bill's arms and had never been happier. She looked up at him and listened to him grumble in his sleep. Even in his dreams he was hard at work fighting off the cylons and Laura found it adorable. Bill could feel her staring at him so he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning how did you sleep?"

Laura smiled, "It was the best sleep I've had in years."

Bill tilted his head to kiss her. She deepened it and looked at the clock, "When do you have to be in the CIC?"

Bill smiled at her, "I need to leave here in about 40 minutes. So I have to take a shower, shave, get dressed, and eat or I will be late."

Laura pouted and shifted so she wasn't lying on Bill, "Fine go get ready and I'll order up your food."

Bill kissed her and climbed out of bed and went straight to the head. Laura called in to order breakfast and got dressed quickly before it showed up. The food cart arrived and once the man who brought it left she stripped back down and climbed back into bed. Bill walked out of the head and saw the food, and then saw Laura laying on his rack naked without any covers. "I think I can make it through my shift without breakfast, but I can't pass you up."

Laura giggled as Bill stripped back down and climbed onto the rack. Laura had her legs wrapped around Bill and was sitting on him when the hatch opened and Amy screamed. "Oh Gods… I am so sorry."

Amy closed the hatch and quickly ran to her quarters. Laura looked at Bill and laughed, "That was awkward."

Bill closed his eyes, "Ya think? You should probably go talk to her, I'll eat and go to work."

Laura nodded and she released Bill, "Well do you want to have dinner tonight?"

Bill gave her a smile and shook his head, "It's family dinner tonight remember?"

Laura sighed, "Oh yeah, well at least they all leave at a decent hour and we will have the night together."

Bill got dressed and tossed Laura her clothes, "Woman get dressed now before I am forced to call in sick."

Laura put her clothes on and looked at Bill with a shimmer in her eyes, "Yes Sir, anything you say Sir."

She gave Bill a kiss before she went off in search of Amy. Bill ate and made his way to CIC where everyone was surprised to find him in such a good mood, but no one dared to question what had made him so happy. Saul walked up to Bill and whispered so no one else would hear, "I take it you had a pleasant evening?"

Bill couldn't hide the smiled that took over his face, "It was the best night of my life."

Saul laughed as he walked back over to the dradis screen.


	9. Chapter 8

Laura made her way to Amy's quarters, and opened the hatch without even thinking. She was shocked when she saw Sharon and Helo in the same position she had just been in with Bill. "Oh Gods I'm sorry. I take it Amy isn't here."

Sharon shook her head and blushed while Helo tried to look anywhere but at the president. "I'm just gunna go then."

Laura went to close the hatch when Sharon spoke, "I think she stayed in your quarters last night."

Laura nodded and looked at the ceiling, "Thanks you two have a good day."

Laura shut the hatch and quickly made her way to her quarters. She opened the hatch and saw Amy going through some files, and Asteria was lying on the floor. "Hey how are you?"

Amy looked up and smiled at Laura, "Scared for life, and not nearly as happy as you are, but I'll live."

Laura rolled her eyes and sat on the floor with Asteria, "So you're working with me today?"

Amy nodded and opened another file, "Yeah and I think I may have found some sort of solution for the issues that the Gemenon counsel was discussing."

Laura nodded and sat on the floor with Asteria, "Amy are we going to talk about what happened?"

Amy shook her head violently, "No we are not. I should have knocked. I knew you and Bill were having a date night, I knew what you guys were going to do when you left the party, and I should have known that you would be…. How you were this morning. I just wasn't fully thinking and I'm sorry. Now the conversation is over, can we get back to work?"

Laura laughed and stood up. Her and Amy worked solidly for about four hours before finally taking a break. Laura took off her glasses and placed them on the desk, and then looked at Amy. Laura noticed small changes in her daughter. Amy's was looking a bit to skinny, her eyes had visible bags underneath them, her hair wasn't as vibrant as it had once been, and Laura could see that she looked drained.

It wasn't much of a surprise considering all the stress Amy had been under. Not only was Amy still relatively a new mom, but she was also hard at work as Laura's assistant. Laura spoke without thinking, "Ames I was thinking that you and I need a vacation."

Amy laughed, "Oh and where do you suggest we go? Maybe we could just take a raptor and tell Bill we're gunna go find somewhere to hang out for a few days and we will bring the raptor right back."

Amy smirked at Laura and let out a small sarcastic laugh. "No seriously Amy. I was thinking that maybe you and I could go get some rest on Cloud Nine. They still have a functioning spa, there's the pool, the bar, and there is the garden. We could leave Asteria in the care of someone here and go over just for a day or two."

Amy bit her lower lip, "Just you and me? No work, no kids, no relationships, no cylons, no nothing? Just you and me relaxing?"

Laura nodded and Amy nodded her head, "Okay let's do it. When do you want to go?" Laura pulled out her calendar and found the meetings she could put off till later, "How about we go tomorrow and come back in a day or two?"

Amy nodded and picked up the comm.…. "Okay I'm just gunna arrange a sitter and have Billy clear our schedules."

Laura nodded and smiled. In all honesty Laura was feeling like she needed a break from everything. Amy called Billy first and told him the plan. She then called Sharon to see if she would watch Asteria. In the middle of Amy's conversation with Sharon there was a loud banging at the door. Laura was holding Asteria and opened the hatch to see Cottle looking a bit angry. "Woman you had an appointment with me an hour ago, what the hell have you been doing?"

Laura had spaced the appointment and her eyes went wide. "Sorry I was working and got too caught up. Give me just a second."

Laura walked over and handed Asteria to Amy, "I'll be back in just a bit."

Amy took her daughter and spoke into the comm.…. "Hey Sharon hold on one second."

Amy then turned to Laura, "You want me to come with you?"

Laura shook her head, "No I'll be fine. It shouldn't take to long just going over some test results. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Amy nodded and started to talk to Sharon again. Laura followed Cottle into the corridor and then on to sickbay.

Laura waited outside Cottles office and was surprised to see that Sickbay was actually empty for once. She knew she had been late, but that didn't mean Cottle had to keep her waiting as well. She was just about to leave and tell him off later when he stepped out of his office. He motioned for Laura to sit down but she shook her head, "Laura the cancer isn't slowing down."

Laura took a deep breath, "How long do I have?"

Cottle hesitated feeling terrible for the news he had to deliver. Although he would always deny it, he had a soft spot for the Roslin women, "A couple of weeks. A month on the outside."

Laura snapped her fingers to grab the file. She looked it over quickly and then tossed it onto the bed in between her and Cottle. "Excuse me."

Laura quickly walked behind a curtain and let out a small soft sob before returning. "Okay what now? Does this mean I have to go on diloxen, or is there something else we can try?"

Cottle shook his head and reached out to grab Laura's hand. "I'm sorry Laura but there's nothing else we can do to try and stop it. It's too far gone. All we can hope for is that it doesn't spread, and if it does we have to pray it doesn't go to your brain."

Laura fought the tears, "This is not to leave this room, is that understood?"

Cottle argued, "Laura you have to tell your family at least. They deserve to know…"

Laura glared at him, "They don't need to know. They deserve to stay happy for as long as they can. So again I ask you to keep this between us."

Cottle nodded and picked up the folder. Laura turned sharply on her heel and left sickbay. When she returned to her quarters Amy was gone but a note was on her desk telling her to come to Bill's when she got the note. Laura was alone and finally let the tears out. She clung to her desk as her body was racked with sobs. Once she had composed herself she went into the head and washed her face so no one would know she had been crying. She then made her way to Bill's quarters.

She opened the hatch and saw her family. She took everyone and relished in the beautiful picture in front of her. Amy was sitting on the couch with Dee deep in conversations, but Amy's head flew back in laughter. Lee and Zak were arm wrestling on the 'dinning room' table and were being officiated by Kara, Saul and Ellen where drinking of course but having a fun time trying to dance, and Bill was lying on the ground holding Asteria above his head. Asteria was giggling and Laura knew in that instant she was doing the right thing by keeping how sick she was a secret. She closed the hatch and entered the room, "So where's dinner?"

Bill brought Asteria to his chest and stood up. He walked over and gave Laura a kiss. "Hey mom how were the results?"

Amy was looking concerned so Laura plastered on her best fake smile, "They were good. Cottle seems very happy with them, so were optimistic right now."

Laura saw the relief wash over Amy and everyone else in the room. Bill motioned for Zak and Lee to set the table, and Kara went to open the hatch since the food cart had just been announced by a knock. Bill led Laura to the table, and she motioned for him to hand her Asteria. Laura hugged Asteria before placing her on her lap. Once the food was on their plates Laura raised her glass for a toast, and everyone picked up a glass. "To our insane, dysfunctional, yet happy family. I love you all."

The evening was fun, and Kara's wedding plans were finally finished. Ellen of course had insisted on have a bachelorette party, and Amy told everyone how her and Laura would be gone the next two days for some mother daughter time. All in all Laura thought the evening had been perfect, and had even realized that as much as she despised Ellen she considered her to be family as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Laura and Amy left early the next morning on a Raptor to cloud nine. The captain had arranged so that they could have one of the deluxe suites which had everything that the ship it had. There was a full mini bar, a Jacuzzi tub, a pool, and even had a small garden off in the corner.

Amy and Laura felt like they were in heaven. Amy had decided to go relax in the tub while Laura called to order two masseuses. After Laura had decided to call in a check on Asteria real quick. "Hey Sharon, its Laura. I was just checking in to make sure everything was okay."

Laura could hear Sharon giggle, "Everything is fine Laura. It's fine like it was 20 minutes ago when you left, and fine like it will be when you call again in a hour."

Laura mentally laughed at herself for being an over protective grandmother. Sharon had just put Asteria down for a nap, "She actually just went to sleep but I know she misses you and her mom. How is Cloud Nine?"

Sharon waited a moment and didn't hear anything, "Laura you still there?"

Again Sharon received nothing but silence. "Laura… Madam President?"

Sharon could finally hear some sort of commotion. Amy had just stepped out of the head to see her mother lying on the floor unconscious. She let out a scream and ran to the phone, "Call Doc Cottle and a Medic on Cloud Nine. My Mom is passed out."

Amy hung up the comm.…. and called for more help. As she was on the phone she raised a shaking hand to check Laura's pulse. Luckily she was able to find it but it was faint. "Stay with me mom."

Help had arrived quickly, and they had placed an IV into Laura's arm, and had lifted her onto a stretcher. "We are going to shuttle her to Galactica right away."

Amy nodded not really listening to the man and grabbed her mother's hand. The hanger deck on Galactica was in frenzy when they arrived. Men were waiting for the raptor door to open, and when it did they jumped on board to grab Laura. Amy ran with them as they carried her mother to sickbay, and she had still not let go of Laura's hand.

Cottle was waiting and took over immediately. He looked at Amy, "Honey I need you to go wait over there."

Amy shook her head, but Cottle persisted, "Amy I'm going to do everything I can for her but I can't have you in the way. Now go."

Amy stepped back and suddenly felt very alone. She looked around and the only person she saw who she assumed had been waiting for her was Ellen Tigh. Ellen walked over and reached her arms out to Amy. Amy allowed Ellen to hug her and she began to cry. "It's okay Amy. Cottle is going to make sure of it. What do you need? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Amy shook her head, "No I just… I need my daughter. Can you have her brought here… Sharon too?"

Ellen nodded, "Don't worry I'll have them here in just a few."

Ellen squeezed Amy one more time before she took off. While Ellen was out Bill came rushing in, "Amy what happened?"

Amy was still crying, "I don't know. I was taking a bath and she was fine, but when I came out she was lying on the floor unconscious."

Bill looked around for Cottle to ask what the situation was. Amy noticed, "Cottles with her right now. He hasn't said anything yet, but it's not good Bill."

Bill walked to the Comm.… and Amy overheard him calling Kara, Zak, Lee, Billy, Dee, and Saul. Ellen returned holding Asteria and Sharon followed her in with two marines. "What the frak. I told you men not to let that thing leave the room."

Amy ran over and hugged Sharon. "Bill please let her stay. I need her here, please?"

Bill didn't have the heart to say no, "Fine but the marines stay."

Amy agreed and Sharon held her tightly, "Amy are you okay?"

Amy shook her head as tears fell. Ellen tapped her shoulder, "Here you go honey."

Amy took Asteria and held her close to her chest. She looked at Ellen with big tear filled eyes, "Thank you Ellen. Thank you for bring Sharon with you too. I know you could have gotten into trouble."

Ellen shrugged, "It was no big deal, and if you need anything else you just let me know. I'm going to run back though and get you her diaper bag and a change of clothes for yourself. I figured you won't be leaving till your mom gets out of here."

Amy hugged Ellen and thanked her again. Soon the whole family was there pacing back and forth. Ellen had returned and to Amy's surprised seemed just as concerned as everyone else. After about an hour Cottle finally came out. Amy passed Asteria to Sharon and with Bill rushed forward and Cottle raised his hands to stop them. "Cottle what's going on with my mom? When can I go in and see her? When is she going to get out of here?"

Cottle took a drag of his cigarette, "You can go in now. The best we can do is just make her comfortable now. I'm so sorry Amy."

Amy collapsed on the floor in tears. Everyone ran to gather around her. Kara grabbed her and picked her up like she was a baby again. Amy pushed her till she placed her on the ground again. "Look I know you all want to see her before it happens. Bill I know that you want to be with her right now, but can I have a few minutes alone with her and Kara please?"

Everything in Bill's body told him to ignore Amy and go to Laura's side, but he knew that Amy needed this. He nodded, "Yeah go ahead, but just let us know when we can come in."

Amy went over and picked up Asteria giving her a kiss before placing her in Dee's arms this time, as Helo had just walked in. Kara intertwined her hand with Amy's and together they walked to the back of sickbay and stepped behind the curtain.

Amy took in how week Laura looked. Amy noticed how her skin was pale, her eyes had dark circles around them, her hair didn't have the same shimmer it once had, and when she opened her eyes the sparkle was gone. Amy stood frozen by the curtain afraid to move. Laura's throat was dry but she croaked out to Amy, "Come here baby."

Amy slowly made her way over and sat on the edge of her mother's bed. She didn't want to cry in front of Laura. Her mom was being so strong and she felt that she should to, and tears seemed like a weakness right now. Laura turned to Kara and grabbed her hand, "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I have to ask something of you."

Kara squeezed Laura's hand and was also still holding Amy's. "Anything you need Lolly."

Laura closed her eyes for a moment and then began, "I need you to promise to look after Amy. I know everyone will look out for her and Asteria, but I need you to promise you will do whatever it takes to keep her safe after I'm gone."

Amy shook her head and let the tears fall. During sobs she spoke to Laura, "Don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you leave me."

Amy got up and ran out of sickbay only stopping to grab Asteria. Amy ran through the halls of Galactica until she found the person she was looking for. Baltar was a creep but he was a genius and Amy knew if anyone would be able to think of something it would be him. "Ah Ms. Roslin what can I do for you today?"

Baltar was too consumed in staring at his chair that he didn't even notice that Amy had been crying. "I don't know if you've heard but my mother was rushed to sickbay and Doctor Cottle says there is nothing more he can do."

At this Baltar looked at Amy, "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with me?"

Amy let out a sigh, "well I was hoping maybe you could go over her file and maybe find something. You're a genius right? So I was thinking maybe you could find something to help her."

Baltar's eyes went wide, "I can't create the cure for cancer just like that. It takes time and research, and I'm sorry but I doubt very much that your mother would still be living by the time I found it. If that is I could find it."

Amy took off running down the corridors. She was determined to find something anything to help her mother. She went back to sick bay and shoved Asteria into Sharon's arms without saying a word. She then walked right into Cottles office and started to go through files. Cottle came in, "What the frak do you think your doing?"

Amy still had tears falling down her face, "I'm looking for something. I remember you talking about something and I think I might…. Just let me do this okay?"

Cottle stepped out and looked at everyone. He then went to check on Laura, and Dee spoke. "We have to do something. Amy's losing it right now, and I don't see it getting better for her anytime soon."

Amy came rushing out past everyone and walked over to Laura. She looked around and grabbed a syringe, and then drew some of Laura's blood. Everyone was staring at her too afraid to do anything to stop her. She then went over to a microscope and placed some blood on a slide. She then went back into Cottle's office and emerged with another vile of blood. She mixed the two on the slide and stared. She started to pace and every five minutes would go and look at the slide again. Finally she spoke, "Cottle I found it! I found what we can do!"

Cottle came rushing over and spoke with Amy in hushed whispers.


	11. Chapter 10

Finally after about thirty minutes of talking and rushing back and forth Amy locked eyes with Sharon. She slowly approached and took Asteria only to hand her to Dee. Amy then took Sharon's hand and sat down with her. "Sharon I can't really explain this that well, but your baby has special blood. It's blood has this thing in it that makes it immune or whatever. I mixed it with the sample of my mom's blood and within the hour the cancer cells were gone."

Amy paused and noticed how everyone was listening. "Sharon I know this is asking a lot, but Cottle said he could take blood from the baby to give to my mom. It wouldn't harm the baby or you, and it would save my moms life. I won't force you but I am asking you to save my mom. Sharon I need her I can't lose her."

Sharon didn't even hesitate, "I'll do it."

Amy hugged Sharon and Cottle walked over to get her ready. Everyone was sitting around on pins and needles. Amy had gone to Laura who was now unconscious. Amy crawled into the bed with her and brushed her hair, "Mom I know you're not going to like this, but it's going to save you. You just have to trust me."

Amy began to sing softly to Laura, "_Little child be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I'm here tonight. Little child be not afraid the thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face I'm here tonight."_

Everyone could hear because sickbay was silent, with the exception of Laura's monitors. Ellen was standing next to Kara, "Kara what is she doing?"

Kara took a deep breath as all eyes fell on her. No one else had ever heard either of the Roslin women sing. "She's singing their song. When Amy was little at night she use to get nightmares. Laura was gone during the day and Amy never really saw her or spent much time with her. When she would have the nightmares Laura would go in and sing that song. It was the only time they ever really spent together until Amy was about 12, but as Amy got bigger the nightmares stopped. When Laura lost her sisters and father Amy started to go into Laura's room at night and would sing it to her. It's what they do when they need comfort."

Ellen nodded and felt heartbroken for Amy. Cottle stepped out from behind a curtain and looked around the room for Amy. Kara went and pulled the curtain back. Everyone stared at the picture before them. Amy had stopped singing and instead had her arms around Laura with her head in her mother's hair. Her body shook with sobs and everyone else's eyes filled with tears. It was almost as everyone could feel Amy's pain. Amy noticed and pulled herself together before getting off the bed. She placed a kiss on Laura's forehead, "I'll be right back mommy."

She walked over to Cottle and saw the very large syringe, "We ready?"

Cottle shook his head, "Amy I need you to keep in mind that we don't know how this is going to react in a human body. You have to prepare yourself for the fact that there might be complications and it could cause your mother to… leave sooner."

Amy looked at Laura, "Test it on me first then. Inject me with a little and see what affect it has on me. If nothing happens then we're good to go."

Cottle's eyes went wide, "Amy it could kill you. We have no idea."

Amy shrugged, "If it kills me so what. If my mother dies than I am dead anyways."

Cottle nodded and began to have Amy lift her shirt part way. Bill and Kara both wanted to stop this but they new that they wouldn't be able to change Amy's mind. She paused for a second and walked over to Dee. She grabbed Asteria and hugged her. She placed a kiss on her daughters cheek and said a quick I love you. She then turned to Kara, "Take care of my baby if anything happens."

Kara nodded and hugged Amy, "I love you baby girl."

Amy smiled and wiped away a tear, "I love you Aunt Kara."

Amy walked back to Cottle and lifted her shirt a bit. Cottle placed the syringe between two of her ribs and injected her. There was searing pain and then nothing. Amy felt fine and looked to Cottle, "See no worries. Let's do this."

Amy and Cottle walked to Laura. Amy helped roll Laura onto her side and held onto her while Cottle pushed the cylon/human blood into Laura's weakened body. Laura let out a piercing scream and then began labored breathing. Amy shushed her and held onto her. Everyone was staring and anticipation and fear hung in the air. Laura relaxed and drifted into sleep. Her monitors which had recently been spiking calmed down to a steady beep. Amy looked at Cottle confused as to what was happening. Cottle walked over drew some blood and prepped Laura for scans, "It's going to take a few tests but the results will be rushed. It appears that her body is taking the transfusion."

Amy nodded and left Laura only briefly. She walked over to the group, "Well I guess all we do now is wait. Kara, you and Zak should go and get some rest before your next CAP, and you too Lee. Bill why don't you and Saul go back to work and I'll call you all when we find out more."

Everyone but Bill nodded and began to take off. Amy just shrugged and turned to Dee, "Dee would you mind maybe taking Asteria back to my quarters, that is unless you have to go to work."

Dee shook her head, "Nope I have the day off. I'll watch her as long as you need."

Amy nodded and hugged Dee, and placed a kiss on her daughter before Dee left with her. Amy then turned to Sharon, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute."

Sharon nodded and followed Amy into Cottles empty office. Amy grabbed Sharon into a tight embrace. "Sharon I can not begin to thank you enough for what you did."

Sharon stepped back and looked at Amy, "Amy I know how much your mom means to you. I mean everyone sees how close you too are, and I'm glad I was able to help save her."

Amy fought back tears once more, "I just don't know what I would do without her. So I just want to say thank you, and I don't know how I will ever be able to make this up to you."

Sharon shrugged, "Amy you saved my life. You are the reason I am allowed to live on Galactica, even though I have restrictions. You gave me a chance when almost no one else wanted to. If anything I owed you so why don't we just say that we are even."

Amy smiled and hugged Sharon once more. They exited the office and returned to see Ellen standing off to the side, and Bill sitting by Laura's side. Sharon left with the marines to return to her and Amy's quarters. Amy walked over to Ellen, "Hey thanks for being here, but you don't have to stay."

Ellen shook her head, "I know you and your mother don't like me very much, but I'd like to stay and help if I'm needed."

Amy felt a little guilty about Ellen knowing that they didn't like her. "Ellen you pulled through for me today. Me and My mom don't dislike you it's just we've never really met anyone like you before."

Ellen laughed, "I am one of a kind aren't I."

Amy giggled, "Yes you certainly are. Ellen I really appreciate you being here for us, and of course you are welcome to stay."

Ellen squeezed Amy's arm and went to order some food for everyone. As Amy approached her mother's bed side she noticed that Laura's eye lids had begun to flutter. Amy walked over and grabbed Laura's hand as her mother finally awoke, and although she looked sick Amy could notice a difference. "What the frak happened to me?"

Amy and Bill both laughed and Bill placed a kiss on Laura's lips. Amy squeezed her mother's hand and made eye contact with a huge smile plastered on her face, "Your alive that's what happened. Will discuss everything later, but not right now."


	12. Chapter 11

Laura was trying to put the pieces together. She remembered being with Amy on Cloud Nine and she was talking on the phone, and then there was nothing but darkness. She had died, or she had been dying.

She was certain that her life was finally coming to an end, but now she felt fine. She had been able to feel the cancer the last few weeks. She could feel it with every breath she took draining her of life, but now each breath she took felt like life was being pumped into her.

She looked at Amy, "No we are talking about it now. What happened?"

Amy handed a glass of water after hearing Laura's voice sounding scratchy. "Well what do you remember?"

Amy was sitting with Laura on the bed holding her hand, and smiling like she was a little kid on Summer Solstice. "I remember dying. I was there on the boat, and my sisters were waiting for me. So were my mother and father, and then all of a sudden I started to walk away from them. What happened?"

Amy's face fell a little and she turned to Bill, "Maybe you should tell her."

Bill shook his head, "No I'll let you handle this it was your idea."

Laura was getting agitated, "Someone better tell me now!"

Amy looked at Laura in the eyes, "Well I remember hearing Cottle talk about how Sharon's baby was odd. It had a weird blood type so I looked into it and found that it has like super blood. There's no blood type specifically and it has like killer blood cells that can fight anything really. So I tested it with a sample of yours, and found that within half an hour the cancer cells were gone. So then we weren't sure if it would affect a living human in a risky way so we tested it out, and then well we saved you."

Laura was listening but it took a moment to put everything together. She realized what Amy was saying and became furious, "You mean that I was injected with Cylon blood?"

Amy shook her head, "No you were injected with half human half cylon blood, and Cottle has got to do some scans but he's pretty sure your cancer is gone."

Amy was waiting for what she knew was coming. "Wait Bill you said Amy thought of this?"

And there it was. Amy knew she was in deep trouble. Bill shook his head and Amy could feel Laura's glare turn on her. "Amy I can't believe you would allow them to do this, and I can't believe you would suggest it. What were you thinking?"

Amy looked down and felt Bill reach his hand to her, "I was thinking I couldn't lose you."

Amy looked up and had tears falling down her eyes. Although Laura wanted to stay mad seeing that look broke her heart. She squeezed Amy's hand, "Okay well what does this mean? Am I half cylon now?"

Amy shrugged, "Were not really sure. It happened so fast and we don't really know if there will be complications or what affects it may have on you. Although I am sure Sharon will be able to tell us."

Laura shook her head, "No you said that you tested it on someone. So who did you test it on? Let me talk to them and see how they feel and we can work on that information along with whatever Sharon gives us. I mean she can't know how it will affect me, can she?"

Amy shrugged, "I'm not sure what Sharon knows. She'll help if she can though."

Laura still didn't trust Sharon completely, "Amy how can you be so sure?"

To everyone's surprise it was Bill who defended Sharon, "Because she willingly allowed herself and her child's health to be jeopardized to get the amount of blood we needed for you."

Laura couldn't speak. She was amazed that the cylon would do something like that for her. Laura realized she would have to reassess Sharon and she knew she would need to at least try to be friendly to the woman. "Wow well…. But that still doesn't answer my other question. Who did you test this on? I want to speak to them right away."

Both Amy and Bill shifted to look anywhere but at Laura. Laura rubbed her brow, "Oh Gods who is it?"

Amy didn't even speak she just raised her hand like she was a child in school again. "AMY! What the frak were you all thinking? Amy you could have died!"

Laura had tugged Amy's hand and pulled her into a hug, "I know mom, but I didn't have a choice. We needed someone to test it on right away and I thought who better than me. I mean you're my mom any reaction I might have to it you would probably have, and well I mean even if it had killed me what difference would it have made."

Laura held tighter, "Amy you can't be so careless you have a daughter to think of now."

Amy inhaled deeply and could smell the distinct scent of her mother's hair. She loved that smell and it made her shed just a few tears knowing she would be able to relish in the slight citrus smell for a long time now,

"I know and I was thinking of her. Mom I couldn't live without you and it wouldn't be fair to Asteria to have me be that kind of mother. I wouldn't be loving or caring, and chances are she would see how miserable I was as she got older and think it was her fault. I did what needed to be done and it turned out fine so there is no need to reprimand me for it."

At that moment Cottle came in and looked and Bill and Amy, "Okay you two visiting hours are over. This patient needs to rest and get some tests done. You can come back in a few hours."

Bill reluctantly got up and gave Laura a kiss, "I'll see you in a bit."

Laura nodded and smiled at him. Bill left and Cottle turned to Amy, "You too miss."

Amy got up off the bed and gave Laura a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

Laura looked at Amy, and without words spoke her forgiveness and her understanding. "I love you too baby girl, and when you come back you better bring my granddaughter."

Amy nodded and slowly left sickbay, glancing over to look at Laura one last time before walking out the hatch.

Amy was ecstatic that her mother was alive, and knowing she had almost lost her was a devastating thought. Amy decided that she didn't want to be around other people so she stopped at her quarters to grab Asteria and left again. She had walked back to sickbay but Cottle told her it would still be an hour or so. Amy decided to go off to her and Laura's sanctuary.

She awkwardly climbed up the latter and laid down. She placed Asteria in the crook of her arm, and had a pillow on the other side of her arm. She looked out at the stars and thought of the day's events, and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
